Into the Dark
by bleachedinubasket
Summary: The all too familiar rain envelops Ichigo's world once more, the light that he drew so much strength from has yet to return, and one night, his yearning may have been answered. IxR Chapter 441 deviation.
1. Into the Dark

Into the Dark

* * *

It was pouring outside. The darkness flooded Ichigo's room, making the air so heavy that he found breathing difficult. The rut in his mind ensued as demons of his own insecurity wreaked havoc. This became normal for him, but at the same time, it was still as painful as ever. Strength. He wanted strength. Power. It was only his own power and will that would be able to save him, which in turn, would save and protect the lives of his friends and family.

But at least at this point, he found something to draw hope from. Though still at its beginning stages, he still had power, Ginjo had given him- no- awakened that power in him. Riruka just pushed it further… Riruka… that name sounded too much like _Rukia_. Where was she? How was she doing? Does she know what's going on?

The day he heard her voice, his heart raced. It was her, calling him by his name, that same tone and edge in her voice. It was _her._

He turned over underneath his sheets, shuffling his blankets so that he'd feel comfortable; so that he could get some sleep. It was never easy to sleep anymore, not that it was any simpler at all earlier in his life. Especially without his powers and that nagging voice in the back of his mind telling him that he needed to do _something _about his current state. But what was he to do? He couldn't see shinigami, he couldn't sense souls… he was as good as blind.

He was weak.

With an annoyed grunt, he grabbed his pillow from under his head and rammed it upon his ear. The attempt to silence the thoughts in his head failed, however, as the nagging and pessimistic words morphed into a voice that jolted his soul.

_Idiot. _

Not this again.

_That's the man I –_

Shut up.

_Ichigo!_

"Shut up!" The pillow in his hand flung across his room, followed by a soft thump as it hit the wall.

He sighed, scratching the back of his head, not even disturbing the placement of his still unruly orange hair. He stared at the wrinkled sheets before him. He remembered where she sat the day she returned from Soul Society. His eyes trailed to the closet that she believed she'd be sleeping in for the next little while. A small smile escaped his lips, followed by a deeply etched frown.

Without the slightest thought in his mind, he stood up and opened his closet. Futons lay folded, mocking him silently. He looked around, sighed, then slid the door closed. What was he hoping? That she'd be there? Hiding? Doodling her crappy art into her sketchbook?

Ichigo rested his forehead on the door of the closet, hands against it, as if listening and waiting for something to happen. But of course, nothing did, a futon could never and will never be a living, breathing, and annoying woman.

_Ichigo._

There it was again.

Ichigo's lifted his head and turned to the direction of his door. The voice was too realistic… maybe she _was _there. He shook his head, dismissing the voice as something his head concocted.

Maybe he needed some fresh air. He glanced out his window, and his eyes widened, for he swore that he saw a black form fly by. Dismissing the reality check attempting to bulldoze into his brain, he bolted to his window, opened it, and peered into the dark rain. Nothing but rainwater pelting on his head met him, ignoring it and the cold; he decided to go outside to check… just to make sure it wasn't some sort of burglar. He closed his window, and left his room, walking as quietly but quickly as he could.

Ichigo slipped into his shoes, and opened the door; a soft wind greeted him followed by a mist of rain. He looked out into the dark, with nothing visible but the space underneath the light of the lampposts, he closed the door behind him, and walked a few steps.

_Don't look at me like that; you can't possibly think that you caused my injuries!_

He whipped his head around, it sounded too real. To his surprise, a lone black butterfly was flying, even in the rain. Drenched in water, with a painful and desperate look on his face, he chased after it, as her voice continued to sound in his mind.

_Don't even try to move…one step from there…_

He chased after the voice and that butterfly, running faster and faster.

_If you try to follow me…_

He didn't even know what he was following anymore. The butterfly had already disappeared, but his legs continued pumping in time with his breaking heart.

_I'll… never forgive you!_

Ichigo stopped. He stood there, staring at a puddle before his feet, in silence. The sound of the rain continued around him steadily.

_I've decided to… stay in Soul Society. _

Ichigo clenched his fists and looked up to the sky, the cool drops of water sent tingles down his spine. It's a good thing right? It's a good thing that she's where she belongs.

But why did he want her back so badly?

_Thank you, Ichigo. _

"No..." He fell to his knees. "That's my line." He whispered, his head cast down, water escaping the spikes of his bangs.

He felt something warm on his cheek, and whipped his head to his right. He stared up into the space before him, his eyes wide.

_This_ was _definitely_ real… _someone's _hand was there.

He placed his hand over the cheek; certain, that he'd feel the soft hand laying on it. But there was nothing there, and in a second, a cool breeze, like the wind from when a person passed, enveloped him.

"Rukia…" He whispered. He looked out into the darkness, straining his eyes and all of his senses for _something_. "Rukia!" He exclaimed.

It was then that he felt it. It was small, so small that if he moved a step farther, he would have missed it. It was beside him, a tiny fire. He shifted slowly, as if moving would cause whatever was there to disappear. He put out his hand slowly, going down, trying to see if it was a body of some sort. He landed on a shoulder. He knew it was a shoulder because it was soft, a little thin, but there was some sort of cloth underneath his cold hands. There was nothing there, nothing that he could see, but his hand floating. He slackened his arm, then pulled whatever it was into him, wrapping his arms around it.

It was warm.

He felt a push.

In surprise, he stepped back slightly, loosening his hold.

The warmth disappeared, as he tried sensing for it again, but it was gone.

It _was_ her. He knew it because her small and thin frame never changed. He felt the spiky edges of her hair on his arms, and that push… it was followed by an incantation.

As Ichigo drifted into unconsciousness, he fell to the ground slowly.

_You still fall as slowly as ever. _

He heard. That couldn't have been his imagination. He didn't want it to be. A soft smile escaped his lips as his eyes closed into deep sleep.

* * *

**A/N:** If any of you are still on track with the manga, this takes place the night before he trains in Riruka's fish tank (Chapter 441). However if you are not, just treat this as if it's after Rukia stayed in Soul Society.

Reasons for this random submission?

I missed Rukia. I missed yearning Ichigo. I missed Ichiruki.

There _may_ be a chapter two.


	2. Into the Human World

Chapter 2 - Into the Human World

* * *

The stuffy halls of the Kuchiki mansion never failed to help Rukia feel protected. The safety of the walls of her real home, however, also never failed to help her feel suffocated. The bleak and empty halls stretched out for as many rooms as it could hold and always looked as if nobody lived there. Her soft steps let out small creaks as her weight pushed on the centuries old floorboards underneath her. She turned to the room she had been beckoned to, earlier in the morning, and slid it open gracefully. She bowed.

"Come in," the ever-cold Byakuya watched as his sister-in-law entered and stood before him.

"Good morning, Nii-sama, Ukitake-taichou." She bowed once more, and sat about a metre away from the two heads.

"No need to be so formal Kuchiki," Ukitake smiled, "we are old comrades, are we not?"

"Old is… a term I prefer not to use, Ukitake-taichou," she flashed her smile, meeting eyes with her captain.

"Yes, well, on to more pressing business," He unrolled the scroll that had been resting on his lap thus far. "With the acknowledgement of your brother and captain, you are hereby deployed back at Karakura town." He read.

Rukia looked at him in slight surprise, _the face of a noble never contorts to intense reactions_, she remembered.

"There have been reports of rieatsu activity from Kurosaki Ichigo," Byakuya said, the distaste of the name sharpened his tone. "It is requested that you replace the current shinigami to watch over Karakura and Kurosaki."

"Understood." Rukia replied in firm voice.

"Kuchiki, if _anything _or _anyone _seems suspicious, don't hesitate to contact your brother and I first." Ukitake smiled.

"Duly noted, taichou." She bowed her head slightly.

There was a short silence until Byakuya cleared his throat.

"Do not lose sight of your mission," he reached out and put his hand on her head for a brief moment, then pulled away, "you are dismissed."

Rukia stood quickly, bowed, and then walked out of the room.

"Getting soft there, aren't you, Kuchiki-san?" Ukitake said to Byakuya as Rukia slid the door to the room closed.

She couldn't believe it. She was allowed to see Ichigo again… and everyone else of course. She decided to leave that night, without a word to anyone else; she wanted to see him for herself.

* * *

In the middle of the night, Rukia sat up wearily. Slipping off her sleeping garments, she pulled on her shihakusho swiftly, and then quietly slid her door open. She glanced back at her room, and then left, not even bothering to close the door. She crept down the halls quickly, her steps light, letting out gentle thumps as she escaped through the window viewing their garden.

The soft tinkle of the messenger butterfly led her through the open doors of the crossing gate. She followed in time to the beat of the butterfly's wings, staring into the darkness, not knowing what to expect.

The gate opened on the other side revealing the night and pouring rain. She stepped onto the wet cement, the rain not fazing her, despite getting wetter by the second. The door slid shut, the sound echoing with the raindrops in the silent streets. Rukia stood there, taking everything in for a few seconds, and shunpo-ed to Ichigo's house, a route she knew all too well.

She arrived at his window, and saw that he was asleep. She put a hand to her lips, in awe of the entire moment. She walked through it gracefully, and sat at the foot of his bed. His room hadn't changed a bit, the same emptiness yet warmth welcomed Rukia, flooding memories into her mind. Her violet eyes traced along the shadows of the trees on Ichigo's walls, and she landed on the doors of her small room. That closet was all she needed to take a rest from a tiring day of fighting hollows, a small smile escaped her lips, the thought lifting the heavy air around her. Her eyes then fell on Ichigo's sleeping form. He seemed to be looking nothing like his age, she noticed that his hair was grown out a little longer than normal, but his arms still long, toned and powerful.

She wanted to touch him.

Just a little graze, perhaps a pat… would he feel it?

Suddenly, said male let out a frustrated grunt and pulled the pillow he was lying on onto his head. Rukia jumped, and stood up, realizing that she had gotten too close. She took a few small steps back, and leaned against the wall by the closet.

Silence.

She could hear her heart thumping madly in her chest. Was she breathing too loud? She was told that he had gained some power back, but what was he able to see? Or even feel?

In one swift move, Ichigo suddenly stood up. Rukia watched his expression as he walked towards the closet beside her, and opened it. A painful look replaced his otherwise scowling face. She glanced at the open closet, and then back at the orange haired teen, as he closed the sliding door and leaned his head against it.

Without thinking, Rukia reached her hand out, ready to comfort him.

"Ichigo…" She whispered and paused midway, the shock of her act froze her on the spot.

Ichigo turned to follow her call, and their eyes met for a brief second. There was a hopeful glimmer in his eyes, Rukia dared not move, as his hope disappeared into a shameful shake of the head.

Rukia took this as the chance to escape. With light and quick steps, she jumped onto his bed and then his windowsill. Her heart began to ache; she didn't want to leave. The feeling of being complete and comfortable was something she missed for months on end. She decided to take one last look before departing, only to see that Ichigo had turned, and with haste, she flew into the dark and rain. She landed gracefully on the grassy front lawn, now slightly muddy due to the weather. The sound of his window opening made her to turn and follow the noise. She watched as Ichigo was nearly out the window, looking into the dark. With a sigh, she began walking away, her eyes downcast, watching the blur in front of her.

A few meters away from the house, she heard footsteps.

She looked around; there would be no one on the streets this late in the night, not to mention the rainy weather. The steps grew closer, and she picked up her pace, calling out a hell butterfly, preparing to leave. However, the pace of whoever was behind her quickened drastically. Instead of following the butterfly, she let it leave, and following her curiosity, waited for the mysterious runner.

Rukia stood amidst the pouring rain, staring out into the direction of the steps. She closed her eyes, sensing the presence of the person, whoever it was, was but a few meters away. The rieatsu was small, but it was there, and it felt familiar. Her eyes opened, and there he was, standing before her, looking down at his feet, his face was a shadow.

Rukia watched on, biting her lip and willing herself not to touch him, not to make him aware of her presence.

He turned up to the sky this time, as if cursing the heavens.

"No…"

Rukia heard him whisper, her feet shifted slightly out of instinct, as he fell to his knees.

"That's my line."

The raven-haired shinigami felt her heart throb, her worried expression contorted to a soft, sad smile, and the longing to connect to him shone in her eyes. Her mind was clear, and she had no hesitations as she placed her hand on his cheek. She felt him flinch, but she kept her hand there. She wanted him to know that she was now watching him, protecting him, like he'd always done for her.

When he reached up for his cheek, that's when Rukia snapped back into reality. She pulled away quickly, clenching her hand and resting it on her chest as she passed him.

"Rukia…"

She heard him call, but she continued walking.

There was a shuffle of feet, the sound of water and a few exasperated breaths.

"Rukia!"

Her heart broke. The call was so passionate, and so painful to hear.

Again, her body led the way.

A few steps were all it took for her to end up by his side. She looked up at his face, his eyelids concealed his usually piercing gaze, and his eyebrows nearly touching in pure concentration. She looked at the darkness in front of her, waiting to be found, feeling his shifting rieatsu, which signified activity. She felt him move, and saw that his hand was before him, slowly descending. She held her breath, and his hand landed on her left shoulder. Her heart skipped a beat as she was suddenly pulled into his arms, landing on his wet shirt, and nearly being crushed by his hold. She closed her eyes, taking in some of his presence, and then pushed him away, muttering a weak incantation.

He fell to the ground slowly and Rukia caught the glimpse of a smile.

"You still fall as slowly as ever." She said, a smirk on her lips.

Ichigo landed on her small back, and she shunpo-ed through the rainy streets back to his room.

She slipped through the window after struggling to open it with his weight on her and placed him onto his desk chair. She took off his wet clothes easily, and exchanged it with dry ones, gently placing him onto the bed, and drowning him in three layers of sheets.

Rukia stood there, her amethyst eyes being lit up by the street lamps outside his window, her lips in a thin and sweet smile.

He had gotten heavier.

* * *

**A/N: **Thank you for your insightful reviews! I hope you like it. Should I continue? I can see one more chapter... I guess to further close this? Or... open it more? Hmm. Thanks for reading!


	3. Finally

Chapter 3 - Finally

* * *

The next morning, the heat of the sun on his cheeks stirred Ichigo awake. He sat up. He placed his hand on his head, trying to gather his bearings as he scanned the room.

Where did she go?

Ichigo sighed as he lifted his blankets swiftly and stepped towards his closet. He realized that he was wearing different clothing from the night before.

It was Rukia, wasn't it?

No one would know where his clothes were… at least, be able to discern which were for sleeping and which weren't. No one knew where he lived – anyone invisible anyway. He clenched his hands into fists. A smirk formed on his lips.

She was back.

xxxx

Rukia sat back atop the storage room on the roof. She watched as the clouds rolled by slowly, enjoying the summer-like weather being simmered by the soft breeze. Boring. The day was incredibly boring without someone to enjoy the weather with.

The sound of the school lunch bell startled her, and Rukia watched below, the trickle of students finding their lunch spots on the roof. A wave of nostalgia hit her as familiar faces walked across the light grey cement floor. Orihime was her usual bubbly self, but it was obvious to see something was bugging her. Chad… Ishida… Keigo… they were all present.

Where was Ichigo?

She sat back, and closed her eyes to search for Ichigo more finely. She found him in a strange place - right behind her. She whipped around and saw him nonchalantly looking out into the distance. She watched as he sat down beside her, could he feel her? No, for Ichigo quietly pulled out his lunch and began to eat.

She watched as he ran his hand through his hair and take a sip of his juice, and she couldn't help but smile. He matured well. His boyish looks had disappeared and now he seemed more of a man than his age told. His eyes seemed to constantly search, however, seemingly lost in its amber gold. She hugged her knees close and relished in the simplicity of the moment.

xxxx

Renji paced the halls of the sixth division, restless. His subordinates watched uneasily from behind their desks, aware of their captain's bouts of excitement and even anger. This time, Renji was simply upset over the current state of events. Byakuya was off to a captain's meeting, and Renji was to watch the place. However, Renji was more interested in where Rukia had gone. The place seemed less lively without her, not that he enjoyed just her company.

"Vice captain Matsumoto!" gaped Renji's underlings as they watched the strawberry blonde bombshell make her way through the office. She smiled and stepped up behind Renji, placing a hand on his shoulder.

"What do you want?" Renji asked, not really caring about her presence.

"I heard that you're missing Rukia." She giggled, crossing her arms.

Renji glared, "You heard nothing of the sort. What do you _really want_?"

"Oh jeez, stingy. I just thought you'd appreciate an afternoon drink with me and the boys. Nothing's really going on that needs our utmost attention, and the captains will be back in a few minutes." She patted the red-haired man on the shoulder.

Renji shook his head. "If that's the case I'd rather do something else."

Matsumoto narrowed her eyes in suspicion, "Off to see Rukia I bet?" Renji blushed slightly and looked away. "Look, if you don't make your move soon Ichigo's going to steal her away all over again - permanently."

"I'm not going to take advice from you." Renji replied.

"I never said you had to do it. But then again, you're pretty cowardly when it comes to these things, maybe you _should_ take my advice." She chuckled and walked away. "I'll watch over the place, go do that other thing you wanted to do instead."

Renji glanced at her back and watched as she walked towards one of the desks holding a small looking man.

"I'll be back." Renji said, and he disappeared, setting loose papers into the air. Matsumoto smiled.

xxxx

Inside the senior classroom, the students were their usual selves. Ichigo always found it uncomfortable how easily the world fazed Rukia out of memory, despite memory alterations. The days seemed longer without her, and at the same time he could never really keep up with what was going on. Last night's interaction was promising, and he did his best to not seem like he was constantly looking for her.

"Ichigo!" Keigo exclaimed as he walked into the classroom after the bell. "Let's walk home together ne?" The orange-haired teen didn't reply, to which Keigo took as a yes.

Inoue, Uryu, Chad and Tatsuki looked at Ichigo with concern. Did he not feel it?

"Kuchiki-san is in the school." Inoue whispered with a sad tone she couldn't hide.

Uryu pushed up his glasses, "He hasn't developed that far yet, he can't probably feel her too well."

"Why doesn't she just come in like she did before? In that fake body?" Tatsuki asked, turning to Uryu.

"Matters are different," the usually quiet boy replied. "There is no state of calamity and it's not like there aren't any stronger entities able to protect Karakura."

Chad looked on at Ichigo then said, "He seems happier."

The group followed his gaze and nodded.

After class, Keigo and Mizuro trailed behind Ichigo talking about the latest superhero movie. The pair suddenly stopped and watched as Rukia joined them from a few meters back.

Hearing the absence of obnoxious conversation, Ichigo turned to his long time friends. "What is it?"

"You mean you don't s-" Keigo was interrupted by Mizuro's hand.

"Nothing, we just thought we'd go catch the movie now instead of tomorrow. Want to come?"

Ichigo shook his head, "You guys go ahead. I'll see you at school tomorrow."

Rukia bowed as Mizuro and Keigo (who was in tears) passed. She continued to follow Ichigo as he walked home. It had been a long, uneventful day. Despite Karakura's high concentration of strong souls, there was a lack of hollow activity. She stood outside the main door of the Kurosaki clinic and watched Ichigo disappear into the building.

"Rukia." A deep voice rang.

"What are you doing here, Renji?" She turned gracefully to the man.

Renji shrugged, "Thought I'd see how you were doing, not much is happening around here."

Rukia laughed, "Better that than running around." She picked up his pace and they made their way to the nearest park.

"Why'd you agree to come down here? We could have sent a lower rank." He asked as he sat beside her on the swings.

She shrugged, "Like I said, fool. It wasn't my choice."

"You've always had a choice." He looked at her seriously and Rukia punched him across the face.

"That expression doesn't suit you, vice-captain." She laughed. Renji glared, a hand on his throbbing cheek.

They suddenly felt a spike in a familiar reiatsu.

"Ichigo!" Rukia cried, running towards the teen's house.

"Rukia! Wait!" Renji yelled, following after her.

They arrived at the Kurosaki residence and jumped into the teen's room. They watched as he closed his eyes, shinigami badge in his hand.

"The idiot." Renji said.

Another spike of reiatsu waved over the town as Ichigo tried again to leave his body.

"He's bound to attract-" Rukia was interrupted mid-sentence by multiple hollow shrieks.

"You need to stop him Rukia." Renji said, looking out into the town.

"I can't. He can't see me-"

"But it isn't like you can't tackle him down." Renji said. Rukia looked at Ichigo in uncertainty. "There's no time!" He exclaimed, disappearing out of the window.

"Kurosaki-kun!" A shriek sounded. Rukia turned to Inoue's voice, and they locked eyes for a moment until Ichigo came to the window.

"Inoue?" He looked down at her in surprise.

Renji grabbed Rukia and pulled her away. "Renji what are you-"

"There's a menos on the way. That brat's reiatsu... I forgot how monstrous it was." Rukia pushed his hold away, and they left into the town.

"M-may I come in?" Inoue stuttered. Ichigo looked at her in confusion and nodded.

Inoue walked to the entrance where he opened the door for her with a polite smile. "What is it that you need?"

Inoue blushed slightly. "Can we talk somewhere else? Somewhere more private?" Her voice trailed off in uncertainty as she looked up at her unrequited love.

Ichigo nodded, and he led her up to his room.

She sat on his chair, and he on his bed. "What's up?" He asked. "Is someone bothering you?"

Inoue smiled and shook her head, forgetting how naturally Ichigo would jump to such a conclusion. "I just felt your reiatsu surging... I thought I should let you know that it's not safe for you to do that..."

Ichigo looked at the badge on his desk. "I guess you're right. I'm sorry for worrying you."

"No! It-I wasn't that bothered- I just thought it wasn't safe and... I just didn't want you to get hurt." She fumbled.

Ichigo smiled gently, and said, "Thank you, Inoue."

There was now a silence and Inoue felt for any other hostile spirits. It seemed that Rukia and Renji disposed of them all.

"What about you?" Ichigo asked. "How are you doing?"

Inoue was surprised at his interest and blushed. "I'm doing fine! I'm doing good!"

Ichigo smiled, "That's good. Oh. Kon's been asking about you, god knows where is now but-"

"Kurosaki-kun," Inoue started. Ichigo sat back down in defeat, having no idea where Kon went. He looked expectantly at Inoue to finish her sentence. "I was wondering if you'd like to go somewhere someday..." She finished, her face beet red.

"What, with everyone? Sure. What'd you guys have in mind?"

"Ah... that is... I meant that-" She was interrupted by Rukia's presence on the windowsill. She locked eyes with the shinigami, who only smiled gently and nodded at her.

Ichigo followed her gaze, seeing nothing, "Inoue?" he called.

Inoue shook her head, "Never mind. I'll tell you about those plans later." She smiled and jumped up. "I'm sorry for barging in," she hurried out of the room.

"Hey, wait!" Ichigo followed her down the hall. "If you want, I can walk you home." He asked.

"No, it's fine, you're busy and I have to get home quickly. Thank you, though." She smiled.

"Okay, be careful out there." Ichigo held the door open for her and let her go.

Inoue let out a deep breath, then smiled and waved from down the street. He never did insist on walking her home, even after all this time. But then again, maybe she should say yes more readily.

Renji joined Rukia's side.

"Shouldn't you be going back to Soul Society?" She asked, entering Ichigo's room, sitting on his bed.

"I should." He said. Rukia glared at him and shoved him off the window sill.

Renji landed on the ground with a thud and cursed at Rukia who was laughing at his demise. He looked away with a slight blush and returned to the window.

Meanwhile, Ichigo entered the room. Rukia was far too busy bickering with her childhood friend to notice him pick up his badge. He looked at it sadly then placed it back down. He closed his eyes and felt for any familiar reiatsu.

"You little asshole." Renji glared, locked Rukia into his arm by the neck, messing her hair. She laughed all the while.

She then grabbed his arm and twisted it to his back. "Take it back!" She demanded cooly.

"Ah! God damn it, fine, fine! Let go!" Renji looked at her in defeat, Rukia laughed.

"Rukia?" Ichigo called out.

The pair whipped their heads around at Ichigo who was looking in their direction.

Renji watched Rukia's expression betray her guard with a glimmer of hope.

"Don't be stupid." He said, placing his hand on her shoulder and turning her towards him. "He can't see us."

Ichigo made his way to the bed and sat down, now face to face with said girl.

"Renji, what do I do?" Rukia gripped her shihakusho, fighting the urge to return his call.

The red-haired vice captain watched as Ichigo reached out. He grabbed the teen's hand, who reacted in shock.

"Rukia?" Ichigo exclaimed. "No... this..."

"Renji! What are you doing?" Rukia asked, grabbing his arm.

"I'll tell you exactly what to do, Rukia." He pushed Ichigo back. "You ignore it." Rukia looked at him in anger. "It's not time."

She looked away in pain. Renji grabbed her shoulders and gave her a small kiss on the lips. Rukia returned his serious look with a confused one.

"I'll be back." He said simply, and disappeared.

Rukia sat dumbfounded at his action and his awful timing.

Ichigo did the same, confused at the pressure that pushed him back. It wasn't Rukia, though the reiatsu was familiar.

The pair sat there for a few minutes, until Rukia decided to leave. She wasn't sure how to react to Renji's next visit, and she wasn't sure how she felt about what he did. There was no denying the aching feeling in her chest. She watched as Ichigo climbed out of bed and ran a hand through his hair.

"Tch." He said. Rukia lingered on the window sill, to make sure he'd be alright.

Outside, it began to pour. Ichigo glanced out of the window, and his face distorted to one of anger. He placed his hands on his head and fell to the floor, feeling utterly powerless.

"I didn't think it would be this hard." He whispered, just loud enough for Rukia to hear.

xxxx

The next morning smelled of rain. It continued to pour, ceaseless. The thunder boomed from far away, as if boasting its presence, looming over the dark clouds. Ichigo struggled to get out of bed, and Rukia slipped out of his closet after finding herself exhausted during night watch.

Ichigo pulled on his uniform and grabbed an umbrella on the way out of the house.

"Ichigo!" Exclaimed Isshin, stopping Ichigo before he could leave. He sent a curt nod to Rukia who returned it from outside the clinic.

"What is it, dad?" Ichigo asked.

Isshin looked at his son with a grin, "Your mood doesn't have to match the weather. Don't forget your lunch, your sister slaves over these!" He slapped Ichigo on the back, who was became winded.

"Thanks." Ichigo said.

"Whatever's bothering you, won't bother you anymore. Just wait." Isshin kept his grin as his son walked away, practiced at ignoring his father's strange statements.

Rukia stepped beside Isshin. "Are you sure there's nothing we can do to give him his powers quicker?"

Isshin shrugged. "You'll have to talk to Urahara, my beautiful third daughter. He's been planning something in his creepy store."

She nodded and as she left, Isshin placed a hand on her shoulder. "Don't worry about Ichigo, he's a glum fellow. Takes things too hard on himself - you know." Rukia smiled politely and shunpo-ed towards Urahara's store.

xxxx

At school, Inoue just finished unloading the story of last night to Tatsuki who looked at her with a forgiving smile.

"It's okay. Ichigo's just daft. Don't give up." She smirked, patting her on the head.

"I don't know... maybe he just doesn't see me that way. I mean... not in the same way he sees Rukia." Inoue replied.

Tatsuki opened her mouth to say something only to see Ichigo walk into the classroom.

"Gloomy weather today." Tatsuki called out, "Must be your fault Ichigo." She smirked.

Ichigo glared at her, "Says the doom bringer. Your name changes every year, doesn't it?"

"Ah shut up." Tatsuki replied.

Inoue caught Ichigo's eye and smiled shyly, Ichigo smiled politely in return. "Are you alright Kurosaki-kun?" She asked.

Ichigo nodded, his scowl perfect. Inoue and Tatsuki exchanged worried looks.

"Kurosaki. What was with your insane reiatsu last night?" Uryu grabbed a chair near the group. "Luckily Rukia and Renji were around to kill off the pests you attracted."

Ichigo looked at him in surprise, so they were here. "Are they still here?" Ichigo asked, still carefully guarded.

"Does it matter?" Uryu prodded. "You should know better."

Ichigo looked down at his desk, well aware of what Uryu meant.

xxxx

Meanwhile, Rukia looked at Urahara in surprise.

"What do you mean?" She asked.

"Chosen captains and vice captains inserted pieces of their reiatsu into this sword." He motioned over the glowing piece of work. "Ichigo can get his powers back, but we need yours as the key."

Rukia nervously placed her hand on the hilt of her sword. "But will this be okay? I mean I know it worked once but-"

"Ichigo will be fine, as long as your reiatsu is included." He fanned himself, a coy smile playing at his lips.

"Okay. I'll do it." Rukia replied.

Renji raced to Urahara's store, where he caught Rukia leaving, two swords sheathed at her side.

"Rukia, you have it." He said, taking a few steps towards her.

She jumped at his voice and blushed slightly. "Renji... what are you doing here?"

"Jeez, will you never greet me without a question?" He replied, crossing his arms.

An awkward silence hung over them as they traveled.

xxxx

Tatsuki pushed Inoue over, as the class bubbled with conversation during lunch. Ichigo sat, silently eating his sister's carefully packed bento.

"K-Kurosaki-kun!" Inoue called out.

Ichigo looked up at the girl who was blushing madly.

"Can I talk with you... in the hall?" She said.

The entire class silenced as they watched the pair leave. Tatsuki glared at the group, her fist up, and the class quickly resumed their lunch.

"I just wanted to ask you again... about going out... together?" She asked, not daring to look him in the eyes.

Ichigo looked at her in confusion. "Why? Is there something you need me for?"

Inoue held her hands together tightly with nervousness. "Y-Yes."

"What is it?" Asked Ichigo, not fazed by what he called her 'usual' mannerisms.

"I... towards Kurosaki-kun..."

xxxx

Renji followed Rukia and they stopped atop the school building.

"Do you really want to give him his powers back?" Renji asked.

Rukia nodded. "It's the only thing that's ever helped him feel in control."

"How are you so sure he's not fine now?" They slipped into the building, casually walking to Ichigo's classroom.

"You saw his face." Rukia replied.

Renji sighed, "That was his face for you, idiot."

Rukia didn't react.

"Are you doing this just because you like him?" Renji continued.

"What are you talking about? I'm doing this as per Soul Society's orders. Don't talk, your reiatsu's in here too." She replied.

"Rukia. That's not what I'm asking." Renji said, he turned to see she had stopped, eyes in shock.

Renji followed her gaze and saw Inoue and Ichigo alone in the hall, his face slightly flushed.

"What are you doing? Come on, let's go." Renji said, carefully studying her expression. He watched as the shock turned into pain, sadness, guilt, then disappear all at once as her expression turned into her serious one.

"Not now." She said, turning and walking in the opposite direction.

Renji raced after her and turned her around. "What? Does it bother you that he's finally recognizing that girl after all these years? Now that you're gone, Rukia?"

The small girl refused to acknowledge Renji, infuriating him further. He paced, finally slamming his fist onto one of the nearby doors.

"You like him! You like him and you keep denying it!" He grabbed her by the shoulders. "Did you ever stop to think that maybe he might like you too?"

"No!" Rukia yelled. "Never, Renji! I... I ruined his chance at a normal life, and here I am on the way to do it again!" Her eyes began to wet.

"Don't give me that bullshit!" He exclaimed, shoving her onto some lockers. "It's impossible for you to do that, impossible for you to ruin _anyone's life_."

She didn't say a word, pushing his grip off of her shoulders. She began to walk away.

"Rukia." Renji called out. "Rukia, you idiot, if you leave now you'll never get him back!"

"Why are you doing this Renji?" Rukia asked, trying to hide the quiver in her voice.

Renji sighed. "I don't know."

Rukia continued walking. "I'm going to have Urahara destroy the sword. Ichigo doesn't need it anymore."

"But he still needs you." Renji said, defeat and hurt tinting the statement. "I... I could never compare to him, could I?"

Rukia stopped. Renji ran a hand through his hair.

"Your reaction... back when you were in that awful tower... when you heard his name, you just lit up, Rukia." His hands clenched into fists. "And it still does."

Rukia grabbed her arm, fighting back the urge to run, she did her best to listen to Renji.

"You've always just ignored me... but maybe that was because I didn't make it obvious enough." He sighed. After a short pause he said,"You're too manly for me anyway." followed by a soft chuckle.

"I'm sorry." She said, without turning to look at him.

"You should be." Renji replied, without a hint of malice. "Anyway, you've always been his guardian, ever since you met. If you believe that he won't need those powers anymore, Soul Society will listen. It's up to you now."

He walked past her, patting her on the head. "I'll watch for hollows. Whatever you decide, I'll be waiting at the gate tonight."

Renji couldn't bring himself to look at her as he walked away. He didn't want to see how she reacted, he didn't want to see her pity.

"Damn it." He muttered, disappearing into the dark afternoon.

xxxx

Ichigo flushed a deep red and looked away, Inoue stared at her feet, not knowing what else to say.

"Uh-" Ichigo stammered, not sure what to say. He suddenly became extremely aware of her being, her potential to be more than a friend. "I-"

"That's all!" Inoue said, smiling. "We don't have to go anywhere, I just thought I'd let you know... that's all, good bye!" She turned to leave, but Ichigo pulled her back.

"Look, Inoue..." He started.

Inoue shook her head, her hand limp in his grip. "Don't- don't look at me like that." Her voice shook as tears fell down her cheeks.

He let go gently, and she hid behind her hands.

"I'm sorry..." Ichigo said, his eyes guilty.

"No... No don't apologize, I'm okay. Honest." She wiped her tears away.

"But-"

"It's okay Kurosaki-kun... you should go." She said, turning to leave. "Kuchiki-san was here a few moments ago." She smiled.

Ichigo turned to look down the empty hall.

"She's on her way to your house, it seems." Inoue continued to frantically wipe her eyes.

"I can't just leave you like this." Ichigo replied.

Inoue let out a small laugh, "I'll be fine. I'm stronger than you think." She smiled.

Ichigo sighed, and ran. Inoue's smile disappeared, and more tears fell.

Tatsuki slipped out of the classroom and patted the girl on the back. "You did good, Hime." The strawberry blonde girl almost collapsed into Tatsuki's arms, sobbing with relief and heartache.

xxxx

Rukia found herself in Ichigo's room again. She opened his closet and sat on the shelf that used to be his bed. The rain did not let up fooling one into thinking it was evening. She looked at the false sword on her lap, wondering what to do with Ichigo once he got home. She sighed, maybe Renji was right. It would explain her eagerness to see Ichigo again, and the way she enjoyed being near him, regardless of his awareness.

Rukia heard footsteps furiously running up the stairs and someone barge into the room. She watched as Ichigo stepped into the small space. Rukia held her breath. He was soaked from head to toe, his clothes sticking to his skin, dripping into small puddles on the floor.

"I know you're in here." He said, panting.

Rukia stepped onto the floor of the bedroom with a deep breath, and stood in front of him. "I am here."

Ichigo followed the voice, and smirked. "Where have you been?"

Rukia smiled. "Around."

He stepped closer. "Why can't I see you?" He asked and reached out, Rukia gently pushed his hand away.

"Not yet, always impatient." She said, Ichigo could hear the smile in her voice. He missed it. "Do you want to?"

Ichigo nodded.

"Are you sure?" She asked, hesitating as she pulled out the false blade.

"I've been waiting for you. I thought it was obvious, idiot." He replied, smirking confidently.

"But Ichigo, you have a chance to be human for good." She said, readying herself for his reply.

"I don't want to be human." He replied, "I'm a shinigami."

Rukia sighed, as she expected him to answer. She pointed the blade at his chest, and Ichigo could feel the steel point through his shirt.

"I'm ready." He said, grasping the invisible sword.

xxxx

Inoue and Tatsuki felt the surge of reiatsu, as they watched television. Tatsuki gave Inoue a comforting smile and patted her on the head. The girl with the puffy eyes sighed, and smiled painfully. Despite fully knowing it was inevitable, she couldn't help but let Ichigo know, she let out a heavy sigh. Tatsuki slid over her bowl of ice cream, Inoue grinned at her best friend and gladly finished it.

xxxx

Renji stood in the rain, a butterfly fluttering by his head. The surge of reiatsu passed, and after a few more hours, no Rukia. He sighed, wondering why he bothered to wait. Why he bothered to howl at the moon that was always out of reach.

xxxx

Rukia pushed the sword into his chest and it began to glow, disappearing into the teen. Ichigo stood in his shinigami body, joy now in his eyes. Rukia watched as he assessed his sword and clothes briefly.

"Welcome back, idiot." She smirked, punching him on the shoulder.

Ichigo grimaced at her blow. "Were you really watching me the whole time?"

Rukia nodded in dismay, "I've yet to see you more pathetic than ever. You can't do much without me around, can you?" She smirked coyly.

Ichigo looked back at her in seriousness, "I can't."

"You idiot-" Rukia was interrupted by Ichigo, who had pulled her into a tight embrace. "Ichigo, what's wrong?"

"Shut up and let me hold you." He held her tighter. She let her guard fall, and returned his embrace.

In the dark, all they could hear was the rain falling outside. Drops hitting the windows rapidly, the wind howling in unison.

"You cut your hair." Ichigo added, he let go slowly, running his large fingers through her raven locks. Rukia didn't say anything, and placed his hand on hers.

"So?"

"You look older." Ichigo replied without thinking. At this, Rukia glared. He smirked. "I'm just kidding." He placed his hand on her cheek and leaned in.

"Ichigo-" Rukia interjected.

"I'm going to have to ignore you again, Rukia." He placed his lips on hers. She closed her eyes, and tiptoed to return the kiss.

* * *

A/N: That's the end! If the entire parade of captains weren't there, and there was no crisis (yet), this is how I think it should have happened. Let me know if you agree!

Thanks for reading :).


End file.
